1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dolls and more particularly pertains to a figurine simulating a bungee jumper for suspended attachment to an automobile rear view mirror or other surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dolls is known in the prior art. More specifically, dolls heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of simulating physical activities are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a toy action figure and speech and sound effect accessory therefore is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,140 which includes toy action figures and detachable accessories that incorporate audio generating apparatus. The audio generating apparatus is entirely contained within the accessory and generates both speed and sound effects. The detachable accessories have a configuration and visual appearance coordinated with the configuration and visual appearance of the toy action figure. The accessories in configuration, appearance, and sound content are made to be attachable and applicable to different types of action figures.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,831 which discloses a collector edition doll including an outer casing having a painted face depicting an event or events in the life of the doll. A pedestal for the casing is also provided and the doll, casing, and pedestal are all hand crafted from wood and hand painted so that each is unique in its own right. In addition, each doll comes with a story sheet which details events in the life of the doll and, in particular, that event depicted on the face of the casing.
Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 283,906, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,520, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,627.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a figurine simulating a bungee jumper for suspended attachment to an automobile rear view mirror other surface which is provided with an elastic cord wrapped around the ankles of the figurine and coupled to a suction cup whereby excess cord may be stored within an interior cavity of the figurine. Furthermore, none of the known prior art dolls teach or suggest both a retracting assembly disposed within the interior cavity for retracting the excess cord through a rotation of the head of the figurine, and a label assembly coupled to the figurine for receiving and displaying cards having custom indicia thereon.
In these respects, the suspended bungee cord doll according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a figurine simulating a bungee jumper for suspended attachment to a surface.